


You wipe all thoughts from my mind

by Melime



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason kisses Pythagoras and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wipe all thoughts from my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Você apaga todos os pensamentos da minha mente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102894) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> Kudos for my lovely beta Sam (feygrim), but also blame her for convincing me to write this.

Pythagoras didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late. It was all too fast, at one moment he was trying to solve a particularly tricky piece of his equation, and at the next Jason's lips were against his. It was a light kiss, a brush of lips. And then the moment was over. He stared open-mouthed at Jason, his eyes blinking in confusion.

 

"You haven’t heard anything I said, have you?" Jason asked, a bit hurt.

 

Pythagoras tried to answer, but couldn’t find his voice. He was still in shock. So he only shook his head.

 

"I said you look cute when you are working, and that moments like this make me realize how much I love you."

 

The statement surprised him, causing Pythagoras to jump from the table. "J-Jason..."

 

"Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that," Jason said, also rising.

 

"No," Pythagoras managed to say while approaching. His chest ached because of his heart’s accelerated beats, his stomach was jumping, and his mind wasn’t able to follow what was happening. Could his dreams have come true? He wanted to tell Jason everything he felt, but his reasoning had trouble following. "L-love... J-Ja... I-I..." was all he could say, and then he decided he needed to be more direct. He closed his eyes and moved in for a kiss, knocking his teeth hard against Jason’s chin.

 

"Are you okay?" Jason asked holding his face in his hands to determine the extent of the damage. Satisfied with the result, he put his lips next to Pythagoras’ ear. "You just close your eyes after you know where you're going." And with this he kissed him again, this time more deeply.

 

It was obvious that Pythagoras had no idea what he was doing, but Jason didn’t care, as long as it meant he would have the opportunity to practice with him. And with Jason's lips on his, Jason’s tongue exploring his mouth, it was as if something popped inside him. Pythagoras grabbed Jason's neck tightly and, supporting his weight on the other’s shoulders, propelled himself to enlace Jason’s waist with his legs. The move almost dropped them, and Jason needed to put a hand on the table and one in the back of Pythagoras’ back to prevent them from falling. He was about to say something, but Pythagoras seemed to finally understand what he should do with his tongue.

 

They stopped the kiss for a moment when the pressure in their lungs became unbearable, but Pythagoras returned to kissing before Jason had completely recovered his breath. Deciding he couldn’t be responsible for the integrity of the table if they stayed there, Jason regained his balance to carry them to the room. It was difficult to walk with Pythagoras’ legs grabbing his hips so hard, and his erection was painfully trapped between their bodies. He passed quickly by his side of the apartment, groping blindly in search of the oil bottle he had bought. Pythagoras seemed unable to let him go, pushing his hips against him and not even allowing to be deposited on the bed. Both fell on it, causing it to squeak, and for a moment Jason feared that it wouldn’t stay in place.

 

"Pyth..." Jason began, as soon as Pythagoras broke the kiss gasping for air, pushing him gently down. "Let me touch you."

 

"Jason." Pythagoras managed to murmur, then allowing a little space between them, but still keeping his legs tightly enlacing Jason’s back.

 

Jason thought about taking their tunics off, but now Pythagoras efforts were concentrated on his neck and he didn’t believe he would able to last much longer. He poured more oil than necessary in one hand, struggling to coordinate their movements. Then he slid it into the other’s pants. Pythagoras screamed in a mixture of shock and delight when Jason's hand covered him. If Jason had had the time to ask, he would know that Pythagoras had never touched himself, the harsh words of his father always contributing to his own insecurity and disgust he had of his own body.

 

"Don’t I... disgust you?" He managed to say, the insecurities in his mind stronger than his desire to seize the moment.

 

"Never." Jason stated before kissing him again. "Give me your hand."

 

Pythagoras did so, and felt a shiver when Jason turned the rest of the bottle on his fingers. Taking his own cock from his pants, Jason wrapped both with Pythagoras’ hand, putting his own on top. At first it was difficult to take a rhythm, but Jason whispered instructions into Pythagoras’ ear, who in turn obeyed immediately.

 

"Jason, I'll..."

 

"I know, Pyth. It's okay, come for me." Jason whispered hoarsely to him.

 

When his orgasm came, Pythagoras let himself go completely, screaming Jason’s name without caring who could hear. Jason finished with quick thrusts and let his body fall on Pythagoras as he reached his own orgasm.

 

"You're crushing me." Pythagoras managed to say, slowly recovering his cognitive capacities.

 

"Sorry," he said, moving aside. Both were silent for a few moments. "So... that was unexpected."

 

Pythagoras blushed violently. "I don’t know what got into me,” he said hiding his face with his hands.

 

"No, don’t be like that." Jason said pulling him into a hug. "You have no reason to be ashamed."

 

"I love you, and I spent so much time denying it that when the time came to admit it, it was like my brain stopped working."

 

Jason pulled him even closer, looking for a position where they could both stand side by side on a bed so small, and gave him a kiss on the top of the head. "We both denied it for too long."

 

"We should get ourselves clean and change the sheets. You poured oil all over," Pythagoras said after some time.

 

That only made Jason pull him closer to him. "No, stay here with me. Now I’m the one who’s not going to let you go for anything," he said with a sleepy voice.

 

And so they were when they fell asleep, and stayed like this until the Hercules awoke them, screaming declarations that he had been traumatized forever, and that next time he would be in the tavern until later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pwp and my first real smut (let's not talk about that one seven years ago, ok?), so I'm trying to get used to it. Pyth is the half of my brain that wasn't cooperating, so maybe that's why his brain isn't cooperating for half the story.


End file.
